The Piano
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ninguém pode entrar no auditório. x HOOZUKI SUIGETSU/KARIN x


**Sumário: **Ninguém pode entrar no auditório.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o fato descrito nessa fanfic pertence à minha memória.**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.

* * *

  
**

**The Piano

* * *

**

_Você me lembra um amor antigo, que eu conheci um dia  
E você carrega um pouco dele em você.  
Nós estamos de mãos dadas, andando no meio da rua,  
Está bom pra mim, eu só estou captando a paisagem._

_Você me lembra alguns de meus amigos famosos.  
Isto é, tudo depende do que você qualifica como amigos.  
Você me lembra alguns de meus amigos famosos.  
Isto é, tudo depende do que você qualifica como amigos._

_Aproveite a chance, tire seus sapatos, dance na chuva.  
Yeah, nós estamos espalhando [água] em volta,  
E as notícias se espalham, por toda a cidade._

_Eu não estou reclamando, estou apenas dizendo que  
Eu gostaria muito mais do que você pensa,  
Se o Sol saísse e viesse cantar comigo._

-

Panic at the Disco, "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces" (Tradução)

* * *

**V**

A melodia enche o local da mesma maneira de sempre, mas Karin sempre observa surpresa. O jeito como ele toca acaba com todas as suas crenças que se formavam logo depois das portas do auditório. Elas se apagam com a música clássica que ele toca naquele piano velho e desafinado.

Naquele instante, ela esquece – como sempre – que ele não é Suigetsu, o problemático. O garoto que bate e apanha, que sempre vai para a direção, que não se importa em tirar notas altas e que definitivamente não tem uma sexualidade definida. Karin sempre acaba deixando de lado todo esse pré-conceito que ela tinha dele.

_Garotos assim_, ela concluí, mais uma vez, _não tocam piano_. Mas ele toca, e toca muito bem. E ainda que isso seja estranho, ela gosta de ouvi-lo, por mais desafinado que seja; por mais que ele erre e fale mal de si mesmo e do instrumento.

Nessas horas, ela apenas ri e ele, sem motivo algum, recomeça a música. Do início, é claro, porque ele sempre quer alcançar a perfeição.

Nessas horas, também, Karin faz o que ela faz melhor. E não é cantar ou dançar. Não, ela não sabe o que é isso; ela não tem esses talentos escondidos – ela não tem nenhum que ela esconde, aliás – que ela liberta ali.

Sendo assim, tudo o que ela pode fazer é memorizar. Memorizar cada dedilhar, sem tirar o olho por um segundo. Memorizar para que, assim que ultrapassar aquele auditório, ela se esqueça.

Porque assim que ela o fizer, ela saberá que aquele momento, aquela música e aquele ar maravilhoso não existem mais. Porque o Suigetsu que estava ali antes volta a ser o infame Suigetsu do qual ela tem pré-conceito.

Porque o Suigetsu dela não existe mais além daquele auditório.

* * *

**IV**

Ele se ajeita no banco velho e respira fundo, endireitando as costas de um jeito que estala – e que a faz sentir arrepios – e movendo os dedos rapidamente para cima e para baixo, como se estivesse se aquecendo.

Antes de ele tocar, ela passa o olhar por todo o auditório, enquanto está sentada no palco. Imagina aquele lugar cheio de pessoas, todas o ouvindo tocar sua música perfeita e por um momento ela se sente a estrela.

Porque foi ela quem o descobriu.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela sente fúria e ignora essa idéia. Então ele começa a tocar, timidamente primeiro. E ela dá um sorriso orgulhoso. Aquele segredo era só dele e dela.

Porque foi ela quem o descobriu.

* * *

**III**

Karin já se esqueceu há muito de quando começou a fugir do intervalo para vê-lo tocar. Faz meses, isso ela sabe. Mas, agora ela se esquece mais e mais e não se importa. As duas frases anteriores e iniciais desse ato foram um pensamento aleatório para fugir daquela(s) verdade(s).

Ela o ama, mas só quando ele está ali.

E não é porque Suigetsu toca o piano que ela sempre quis saber tocar. É porque ele a toca e a beija de um jeito que ele nunca faria se estivesse fora dali.

- Karin, Karin, Karin. – ele sussurra enquanto a beija, incoerente.

São palavras de amor, aquelas. É apenas seu nome, mas ela pensa que são "Eu te amo"s em partituras. Como isso é possível? Ela não sabe.

E também não liga.

Não liga porque já está deitada no palco, ele por cima dela, baixando o zíper de sua blusa sem nenhum pudor, enquanto beija seu pescoço e uma mão cobre um de seus seios.

É errado fazer sexo no auditório do colégio. Os dois sabem – ela um pouco mais que ele, claro.

Mas não é hora para pensar nisso. O piano não toca, então seus pensamentos ali não fazem sentido (_porque eles existem, Karin, eles existem_).

E ela nunca foi uma boa garota, mesmo.

* * *

**II**

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui de novo? – ele pergunta mal-humorado.

Ela dá de ombros.

- Eu não sei. – e se senta no palco, observando o auditório todo.

- Só vê se não me atrapalha. – e ele dá de ombros também.

Ela perde seu olhar em cada uma daquelas poltronas e em cada ponto daquele carpete, mas quando ele começa a tocar timidamente, no início, ela só tem olhos para ele.

* * *

**I**

A porta do auditório está aberta naquele dia. E Karin encara, estranhada, aquilo. Normalmente, ela é a única que entra ali – e a única que sabe invadi-lo também.

Mesmo assim, ela entra. E assim que seus pés tocam o carpete, aquele som bate contra seu ouvido e ela perde a noção de tudo.

_Piano?_, pergunta-se, _Mas ninguém nessa escola sabe tocar piano_.

Mas ele sabe. _Suigetsu sabe_. E ele está tocando nesse exato momento, sem nem notar a presença de Karin. Ele toca concentrado; os dedos batendo levemente nas teclas; os olhos apenas encarando-as.

Karin engole em seco. _É ele, Suigetsu, não é?_ O mesmo Suigetsu problemático que não estuda e não quer nada da vida; o mesmo Suigetsu que atrapalha as aulas e os outros; o mesmo Suigetsu que, por algum motivo, não tem uma sexualidade certa.

O mesmo Suigetsu que desaparece do pré-conceito de Karin. Porque agora só resta ele, ali. Aquele Suigetsu que sabe tocar piano e ponto final.

O resto são lembranças.

E antes que Karin perceba, o som pára e ele a encara, duro e surpreso. Abre a boca para falar algo, porém logo a fecha e se levanta, os dedos esbarrando acidentalmente nas teclas do piano e criando um som engraçado de angústia.

Suigetsu vai embora, meio envergonhado por ser pego naquela situação. E quando Karin se move também e sai do auditório, o pré-conceito volta e ela ri.

_Não tem como ele tocar um instrumento tão bonito assim_.

(_Mas ele toca, Karin, ele toca_).

* * *

**N/A.:** Fanfic feita em homenagem ao que eu vi na escola. Sim, ocorreu no auditório, com um garoto tocando piano, mas havia muita gente e eu não gosto dele.

Mas a melodia ainda está lá, e na minha mente.

Achei digno escrever com SuiKa, embora a fanfic fosse muito mais NaruSaku na minha cabeça. Mas como eu adoro o casal a quem dedico essa fic, eu decidi que vai ter algo parecido com essa cena, na Entrelaces.

A fanfic é auto-explicativa. Para entender melhor, comece do que seria, nesse caso, o fim.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.  
**


End file.
